


The Winners Heart: Book 1

by moonjam



Series: the winners heart [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asian Character(s), Drama, Drugs, F/M, Family Drama, Gangs, Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Melodrama, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Drama, Sad, Sad Ending, Sexual Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjam/pseuds/moonjam
Summary: After Jisoo finds out her long term boyfriend Jungkook cheated on her, what will happen? A story where love is shattered, families are broken, and secrets are revealed.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this book is lowkey angst lol.

_**Episode one of The Winners Heart♣** _

 

Kim Jisoo looked at the hard iron pipe in her hand as she roamed around the dark back-way alley. She has always loved this surrounding that made her feel in power and dangerous.

The tall buildings and noisy silence gave her the encouragement to not hold back on whatever evil tendencies she had planned tonight. Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Park Rose.

Jisoo smirked as the orange headed girl continued to come closer. Rose gulped when she spotted Jisoo's shadowy figure not too far away and her little minions were there too. Soon Rose knew she was tricked, but of course she's smart enough to know she can't go back now.

As Jisoo stepped out of the dark, Rose could see the darkening glint in her eyes.

"Jisoo, it wasn't my fault. You know what Jungkook felt for me and you still let him do whatever he wanted to. What happened that night wasn't my fault and-"

Out of anger Jisoo quickly hit the cold metal against Rose's cheek, letting her frail figure splash against the wet hard ground.

"I hate you Park Rose!", Jisoo spat at Rose and swung her foot into Rose's stomach which caused the girl to whimper in pain. "You think you could steal my Kookie away from me! He loves me, not you, ME and I'll make sure of it!".

Jisoo's friends joined in and began to kick and punch Rose in places unimaginable as the girl begged for her life but soon they heard voices shouting form afar.

Jisoo looked up to see a few guys running towards them and she panicked. Rose knew better than to not call back up and it sure came in handy.

"You bitch", Jisoo says and drops the metal pipe in her hands.

"I-I'm sorry, talk to Jungkook and a-ask him yourself. Does he love you?", Rose mutters loud enough for Jisoo to hear before she ran off to the other side leaving the hurt girl behind.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

"Ms. Jisoo your bath is ready", the maid said and hands me a white towel.

"Jungkook will be home soon", she says and I nod as I close the bathroom door.

I strip off my clothing and slowly enter the bath filled with burning water. I flinch before entering but eventually let the pain sink in and finally sat in the bath tub quietly.

_"Does he love you?"_

Of course he loves me. That stupid bitch thinks she's so pretty that she can try and throw me down. No one can withstand me besides Jungkook.

I sink my head down into the water as old memories of Jungkook and I together came rushing through my head like a hurricane.

_"Jungkook give it back!"_

_"No, not until you tell me what you meant"_

_"I meant nothing, it's just a stupid journal I had in middle school"_

_"Tell me what the page you ripped out said"_

_"sigh, you're so silly"_

_"And you're so pretty"_

_"I love you"_

_"Yah-stop messing around and tell me"_

....

"Jisoo what are you doing!", I hear a loud voice shout from above the water and suddenly two hands grab my shoulders and pull me up.

My eyes shoot open from the sudden action only to see Jungkook staring at me intently.

"Geez Kookie you scared me", I say pinching the bridge of your nose.

"You scared me, what were you trying to do drown yourself?", he asks in concern and I get out the bathtub.

"No I was trying to take a relaxing bath until you interrupted me", I say in annoyance and wrap myself in a towel

"Relaxing? The water is boiling hot....are you trying to hurt yourself again?", he says and I scoff while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah and so if I was!", I shout out of annoyance leaving us both surprised by my sudden action. I'm so frustrated right now but i cant let everything go now. What Rose said really was getting to my head.

_"Does he love you?"_

Her voice taunted my head once more and I screamed out in anger. "Yah-what does that even mean!", I shout eventually breaking down in the process but Jungkook holds on to me.

"Baby are you okay? I'm here you don't have to cry anymore", Jungkook says in a soothing voice but it only makes it worse. He only talks to me that way now because I'm  hurting and I know this  all too well.

"No you're never there! You're always there for Rose when you should be with me!", I cry out and he soon let's me go.

"I told you it only happened once", he says in his calmest tone but I don't know what to believe anymore.

More lies and lies.

"I love you Jeon Jungkook! I love you I love I love you", I pathetically cry onto his chest.

"What does it take for you to say it back? Just one time. That's all I need to know that you want me Kookie. Is that too much to ask for?!"

Jungkook stands there in shock as usual when I have my occasional outburst and that's what annoyed me  the most. He never did anything. He just stood there, confused and it irritated me so much.

"I...I think you should leave Jisoo, your probably tired from school and all, we'll talk tomorrow", Jungkook says and I shake my head in disbelief.

_Now he's kicking me out?!_

"Actually we wont be talking tomorrow, tell me you love me and I wont walk out that door and leave your sorry ass forever", I say crossing my arms waiting for him to answer.

There's a moment of silence which turns into a thousand moments and more. That's when I knew he didn't love me. He never loved me. I wasn't  constantly on his mind like he was on mine. Not when he was fucking rose behind my back or ever... I looked up at him with heartbroken eyes pleading him to say something but, again...

There was nothing.

I pick up my clothes and walk out the bathroom trying my best not to have another breakdown. As I was about to walk out the door, I  saw the vase I brought his mother and kicked it off the stand, shattering into a million pieces just like my heart.

I walked out and couldn't hold it in any longer. My knees gave up and I began to sob on the ground. Not knowing that the boy on the other side was doing the same thing. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	2. 2

_**Episode 2 of The Winners Heart‡** _

 

****

**Jisoo's POV***

 

I'm so pathetic.

Worthless. Stupid.

I can't believe I cried in front of his door steps all last night and had to have the maid escort me out the premises.

Stupid Jungkook causing me all this stress and pain.

I sniff my running nose and wipe away my tears as I lay motionless in my bed. I don't feel like going to school today or ever if I have to face Jungkook.

I'm sure everyone's already heard about our breakup. Girls are definitely going to think they have a chance to be with him now but they don't know that Jungkook promised not to go out with anyone else but me, even if we broke up.

It might sound childish but I want to keep onto to all the promises he made me even if all of them were probably lies too. I suddenly hear a knock on my door, but don't answer knowing it's my annoying step mother.

"Jichu darling, are you not going to school today?", she shouts in her annoying screechy voice. "It's Jisoo now go away!", I shout back covering my ears with my pillow.

"Look I know you and Jungkook broke up, his mother told me everything and how you broke her vase..don't you think you've taken it too far?", she says and I can feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

"I've taken it too far?!", I shout angrily and get out of my bed and swing my door open.

"He cheated on me then broke my heart when all he had to say was I love you and then he kicks me out and I had to be escorted off his property that he once said was mines too, but yeah I've taken it too far!", I cry and without another word I slam the door shut in her face.

I'm so done with everyone's bullshit and you know what I'm tired of being sad over Jungkook. It should be the other way around, he should be the one begging on his knees trying to get me back.

And I think I know what just to do.

 

_**Jealousy**  [jel-uh-see]_

_2\. mental uneasiness from suspicion or **fear**  of  **rivalry** ,  **unfaithfulness** , etc., as in  **love**   **or**   **aims**._

 

**Few hours later...**  
♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

"Woah, she actually came to school"

"I heard that Jungkook cheated on her with that Rose girl"

"You should see Rose's face...bitch got fucked up"

 

I walk down the halls with my girls by my side as people whisper and gossip about me and Jungkook. I walk to my locker trying not go let the smile plastered on my face fall.

"Jisoo are you sure you're okay? We're here if you need us", Jennie says with a pouty face and hugs me.

"Girls I'm fine, i don't want Jungkook to think I'm all sad for him anymore. I'm so over it", I say brushing then before there's a long silence.

"You're not fooling anyone Jisoo, we know you loved him and its okay to show that your weak your only human", Suzy says and hugs me. I mentally barf from all the icky love their showing me. "Seriously I'm fine", I say once more and pull away.

"But there is something I need done", I say and they both look at me waiting for orders.

 

"I need a boy toy."

 

They look at each other confused and I roll my eyes.

"I need a guy to make Jungkook jealous so he will come back for me", I slowly and specifically explain as they nod their heads.

"I thought you were over it", jennie grins and I feel like tapping that mouth of hers.

"That doesn't mean I cant get revenge", i smile while gathering my books and close my locker. I link arms with the two girls and start walking to class whilst discussing the plan.

"What if your plan doesn't work, I've never seen Jungkook as the jealous type", Suzy says swinging her purse around her shoulder.

"That's because his pride is too big to admit it but when he's really jealous all hell breaks loose", I smirk just thinking about Jungkook's reaction when he sees that he's clearly replaceable.

"Oh wow, she actually showed her face", Jennie murmurs and we all turn to face the one and only Rose. Our eyes meet and I can see the fear in hers as she quickly looks away. I smirk and start to approach.

"You have some balls showing up at a time like this", I say and she backs up on her locker.

"L-Look, I-I don't want any problems p-please", she begs and I laugh in amusement as to how she comes to school knowing I will see her and now begs for me not to bother her.

"God, you are so fucking stupid", I scoff in annoyance. I look at her bruised up face and feel a tiny bit sad. A tiny bit. "I feel a little bad and I know I should be saying sorry..."

I see a glint of hope shine in her eyes thinking that I'm about to apologize. I'd rather die. "But I won't I feel bad but not that bad, I actually love this new look of yours, fits you just right", I say flipping the long strand of orange hair hanging from her face.

"Just stay out of my way Rose", I growl and walk off with that. If she wants to play on my court, then we'll play.   
  
  



	3. 3

_**Episode 3 of The Winners Heart♦** _

 

__

**Jisoo's POV***

 

"Oh my gosh you're so funny Jinyoung!", I playfully slap the older guys shoulder pulling off the best fake laugh i can. He looks at me with passionate eyes and a big grin.

He has a really handsome smile and may I add a really handsome face. He's just like Jungkook.

wait...

No no! he's nothing like Jungkook. what am I saying? Jungkook is obviously better looking but, this guy is close enough to good.

"So, hows this plan supposed work huh? I flirt and you sit there looking pretty", he says and I'm dumbfounded because I didn't know he knew about the plan. I thought he would disagree.

"Urm, I didn't know you knew about this", I chuckle nervously.

"Really? Well I wouldn't be talking to you like this if I didn't...You thought I just liked you?", he slightly laughs.

"Actually I did jerk, but that's good to know now I don't have to be laughing at your stupid, non funny jokes", I say sternly and his grin slowly turns into a frown.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings? I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter just do what your supposed to do", I quickly say and focus back to my classwork avoiding his gaze. "You know I'm your hyung, shouldn't you talk with more respect than that", he tsk' and I roll my eyes continuing to do my classwork.

 

**Jungkook's POV***

 

I slam my locker shut as another girl approaches me for the thousandth time today. Honestly it's hard being single when every girl just throws themselves at you. I shoo the girl off and she angrily walks away from me as i head off to my own class. I sigh in frustration, leaning my head against my desk.

"Hey, kookie are you okay?", I hear my best friend Taeyhung say and I slowly lift my head up. "Yeah, just irritated", I growl and he chuckles. "So many girls trying to get your attention now, you should feel lucky", he says rubbing my back.

 

"No, it's a curse why do I have to be so handsome hyung?", I whine.

"Be glad about it, you're still young you should be taking advantage of this moment", Taehyung says only irritating me more. "I'm not like that Tae, even if I wanted to none of these girls would even satisfy me..", I say huffing back in my chair.

 

"But Jisoo can", he gives me a teasing smile and I roll my eyes.

"Can we please not bring her up, I feel bad enough as it is", I say reminiscing about what happened last night. She must still be upset. "Why should you feel bad, she broke up with you", he says while crossing his legs and fixing his glasses as if he's a psychiatrist. He's always so weird.

"I know but it's the way she looked at me before she left, I hurt her hyung", i say on the bridge of tears. I really did love her but I have so many things stopping me.

"But you hurt her first kookie, you kissed Rose", taehyung says and he has a point. I completely deserve being dumped. The night I kissed Rose, I was surprised myself. It didn't mean anything, I know because it didn't have the spark like when I kissed Jisoo.

 

"I regret it every day, it was a mistake and I didn't expect any less when jisoo broke up with me", I sigh now letting one tear slip from my eye.

"Oppa!! Your crying what happened?!", I hear a loud screech from around me and it wasn't too long before a circle of girls surround me with tissues. I groan in annoyance and get up from my desk and walk out.

I need to get out of here. As I'm walking around the corner I immediately stop when I see Jisoo.

 

And a guy...

 

I slowly walk down the hallway stopping by my locker as people pass by. I open it covering my face so they wouldn't see me and start eavesdropping. Their conversation is inaudible until I hear him speaks.

"Why don't you try calling me oppa? you call other guys oppa", the guy says and I roll my eyes. He's trying to get in her pants of course. "Mm okay oppa", she says in a sweet voice and I can feel my heart clench at the word. She only calls me oppa.

I look at the guy with a death glare, checking him out. He's not nearly as handsome as I am what is she doing with a guy like him? Look at him laughing and shit. Has she moved on already? That can't be right,

"I love you oppa you know that", she says in a flirting manner and I immediately shut my locker after that. How can she tell me she loves me and then go and do this?

"Love you too", the guy says and slightly pinches her cheeks making her all flustered.

 

I hate this. Did she play me and have him behind my back too? all these thoughts spun in my head until i couldn't control my urge anymore. I stomp over to the two and grab Jisoo's wrist pulling her away from that guy.

"Yah! what are you doing let me go!", she shouts trying to get out of my grip but I don't let her go. I drag her to an empty hallway and slam her body against the locker.

 

"Who the hell is that?", I ask her but she only stays quite.

"Jisoo who the hell is that guy!", I shout this time.

"It doesn't matter, we're not dating anymore why should you care", she yells back crossing her arms stubbornly.

 

"We just broke up and your all ready over some guy, did you really even love me?!", I shout angrily and she winces back. "I should be asking you that! did you love me jungkook or was I just a joke?", she shouts back already having tears fall down her cheeks.

"For gods sake Jisoo, its not that easy! Maybe you've been in this situation before telling all these guys that you love them but I'm not falling for your shit!", I spat and she stands there with her mouth open in shock.

I didn't feel the least bit bad. She thinks everything has to go her way or everybody suffers.

"What re you trying imply huh?! Your the one that cheated on me Jungkook cant you ever just keep your dick in your pants, you're such a fuckboy!", she screeches hitting my chest and now I'm Beyond angry.

 

"And your obviously some whore who cant wait a few months before hoping back on the market! I wanted us to work Jisoo but as always you make everything difficult!", I hear my own voice echo through the halls as I'm inches away from her face.

There's a long silence before I finally realized what I had just said.

"Fuck...", I sigh letting my head fall down in shame. I cant believe I let myself stop down to her level.

Without another word she pushes me away and runs off with sobs.

What have I done...

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠


	4. 4

 

**Jisoo POV***

 

"And you're obviously some whore who can't a few months before hoping back on the market! I wanted us to work Jisoo but as always you make everything difficult!", Jungkook shouts back at me and I'm left in shock.

 

My whole world stops at his words. Is that what he really thinks of me?He's the one who cheated. He's the one who broke my heart so how dare he say these things to me. I should have never done this. 

"fuck", he trails off and without another word I run away from him. I ran as fast as I could even though my eyes were blurry from the tears but I didn't care. 

 

"Jisoo!" I hear someone shout and bump into a tall figure, but before I could fall back someone catches me.I wipe my tears away to see Jinyoung looking at me with a worried expression.  

"Jisoo what happened?! are you okay?", he asks in concern and I shake my head.

"I-I hate h-him, I hate him s-so fucking much!", I cry onto his chest and he hugs me tight in his arms.

 

"Shhh, it's okay that jerk doesn't know what he's loosing, he'll regret it for sure", Jinyoung whispers while rubbing my back as I continue to let out my loud sobs. 

"Yah keep walking nothing to see here!", he shouts at the people who are probably looking at us right now and I slightly chuckle.

"come on let's get out of here, I'll take you home okay?", he says but I refuse.

 

"That's the last place I'd want to be, can we just go to your place if that's okay?", I ask him and he nods with that and leads me out the school.

 

________________________

 

Jinyoung puts in the apartment passcode and the door opens. He leads me in and I look around in the modern space. "This is where you live?", I ask him while looking at a few paintings on the wall.

 

"Yeah all mines", he says and I stop in my tracks. "You live alone?", I say in amusement and he nods with a small smile. I wish I could get out the hell hole I live in. 

"After getting kick-I mean my brother just bought it for me so I can have my own space since the house can be a little hectic sometimes", Jinyoung says but it only makes me suspicious.

 

What was he going to say before he changed his words? 

"Um, we could talk here if you'd like", he says awkwardly scratching his head.

 

"Mm I want to see your room", I say and I can see his eyes widen a little as he stands frozen. I processed what I just said and knew he felt weird about that. 

"If that's okay with you", I smile gently and it takes him a minute to nod. He walks me up a flight of stairs and leads me to a closed door which is probably is room. He opens the door and we both enter.

 

I look up the ceilings not expecting to see such a thing. He paints?

"wow, this is amazing", I comment and he chuckles "thanks I worked really hard on it".

 

I continue looking around until I stopped at one painting on the wall of a beautiful goddess like women. "Who is this?", I ask him but there's a sudden silence. I turn around to see Jinyoung looking very anxious and I arch my eyebrows in confusion. 

"what's wrong? ", I say looking at the picture then back at him.

"That's my mom", he says and I gasp in amazement. 

 

This is his mom? No wonder he's so good looking.

"I painted that picture of her after she died", I hear him say and my heart kind of drops at his words. 

"You don't have a mom either?", I say and he shakes his hand.I sigh and I tell him sorry for his loss but we ended up saying at the same time which caused me to giggle awkwardly. 

 

"Um anyways enough about this, what happened with Jungkook?", he asked. I sigh not really wanting to talk about it, but I know I have to so I begin from where it all started until now. I watched Jinyoung's reactions to the whole situation and I mostly saw anger.  

"I can't believe he did that to you", Junyoung comments after I finished talking. I see him balling and unballing his fist so I gently touch it to calm him down.

 

"It's not your fault, I knew better than to drive him insane with my ridiculous plan anyways", I sigh. 

"But that doesn't make what he did right!", Jinyoung suddenly yells startling me.

 

"Why is it so important to you huh?", I ask him as his chest is moving up and down rapidly. There was a long silence before he answered me. "Sigh I'm just saying, you treat your women with the upmost respect, am I wrong?" 

I shake my head at his words because there was no doubt that he was right. "All I really want is to forget everything, I want to forget bout him and all his lies...can you help me with that?", I say leaning closer to him earning a confused reaction.

 

"W-what?", he says raising his eyebrows.

 

I chuckle at his response "You've been listening to me blabber all night how about we make some real music?", I say seductively leading my hands down his shirt and to his waist. 

"Jisoo, I don't think this is appropriate right now", Jinyoung says getting up from the bed leaving me baffled. He doesn't sex with me huh? This is a first time.

I sigh while getting up from the bed. I slowly walk over to him only making our bodies inches away from each other.

 

"I know you like me, no reason to hide it anymore let's just take this to the next level", I smile and without another word I grab him smashing our lips together. To my surprise he kissed back.

The kiss went on for a few minutes before I felt myself falling back onto the floor. I groan looking up atangry Jinyoung.

 

"Yah what the hell Jisoo!", he shouts angrily at me and I'm let in shock.

"Is this how you are with every guy? huh?! you can't just kiss me like that it's uncalled for!", he shouts but all the anger in me rushes out too. 

"Yah!, you kissed me back!", I scream back.

He just looks at me as if I'm insane "P-please get out", Jinyoung says and I can't believe it.

 

"Your kicking me out your house?", I say in disbelief and he only focuses his eyes on the ground.

"Aish all you men are the same!", I shout angrily picking myself off the ground and walk out his bedroom. I let the tears stream down my face as I exit his apartment slamming the door shut behind me.

 

Before I took another step, I had some hope left in me that he would open that door right now and stop me from leaving, but of course he didn't. 

What did I expect?

I let out a shaky breathe before walking away from his apartment.

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠


	5. 5

Episode 5 of The Winners Heart **♦**

**(short)**

**Jisoo's POV***

I slam my bedroom door shut and started rampaging the place. I knock everything off my tables and start trashing my room in tears and sobs. What the hell was I thinking?! He hates me. So does Jungkook and everyone!

When I was kissing jinyoung all I could think about was Jungkook and how he used to hold me so tight. I hate him so much but I cant get him out of my head. Is this torture for the terrible things I did to rose?

"Jisoo what on earth is going on in there?!" My step mother shouts, but I ignore and continue sobbing. That's when I hear the door open and suddenly feel a pair of warm hands on my face. She lays my head on her lap and strokes my hair, quietly saying "I'm so worried about you sweetheart".

I cry even harder at her words knowing by tomorrow it'll all be same again.

"I just want so much to get rid of him but its like its never going to end, he's always in my head and its killing me!", I cry onto her as she shushes me reassuring me everything will be okay.

But I'm not stupid. Nothing changes with a snap of a finger. what's the point anymore? If Jungkook doesn't love me why should I even love myself.

After all I am really a bad person.

**Jungkook pov***

"For the last time Jungkook open this damn door!" my older brother shouts at but I don't bother opening it knowing he's going to break the door down any minute now. I sip on my last bottle of soju as I hear the door to my bedroom slam open. I feel his hands grip onto my shirts collar, bringing my off the ground and onto my feet. I could barley move around since I was so drunk but I didn't care.

"What the hell is your problem? You've been acting like this all day, you're not even fucking legal are you crazy?!", his loud voice booming in mt ears which pisses me off.

"Can you be any louder!? For fucks sake Sungjin I'm broken here, just let me die drunk in peace", I said back in an irritated tone but I all I earn was a slap. I fall back onto my bed holding mt cheek. I looked up at sungjin in complete shock.

He really slapped me.

"Its no wonder she left, you give up when things start to get hard for you! Get your shit together Jungkook because this isn't you at all", with that he leaves my room making sure to shut the door extra hard behind him.

I fell back on my bed due to exhaustion and just stared at the ceiling. Everything Sungjin said was right. I couldn't deny it anymore, I left because everything got too complicated.

I was so stupid to have let Jisoo walk out like that. I should've never kissed Rose, maybe she wouldn't have had the thought that she could ever be with me. I'm so pathetic. As all these things went around my head i began to feel dizzy and next thing I known everything went pitch black.


	6. 6

Episode 6 of The Winners Heart **♦**

 

**Jisoo's POV***

"Jungkook...he's in the hospital"

My heart drops as I heard those words escape Sungjins lips.

Jungkook. He's in the hospital? Did he get hurt? What happened?

All these questions were rushing in my head like a waterfall that I couldn't hear sungjin on the other line.

"Jisoo? Are you okay?" I hear him say and gulp down the big lump in my throat.

"W-which hospital?" I say nervously and write down the address wasting no time leaving the house.

I heard my step mom call after me numerous times before getting into the car and driving away even though I don't have my permit yet.

Please be okay Kookie...

 

**At the hospital**

I quickly run to the front desk and ask what room number Jungkook is in. After the receptionist gave me the directions I rush down the hall where his room is as fast as I can.

I stop at the corner to see room 1013  
And slowly approach the door.

I stop and peek though the window and see Jungkook laying in the hospital bed looking tired and worn out.

He has dark bags under his eyes indicating he hasn't slept.   
I frown as I stare at his worn out state.

He's always been cautious about his health so I don't understand how this could've happened.

I'm about to enter jungkooks room until I feel an arm pull my shoulder back and I turn around to see Sungjin.

we both stare at each other for what seems like eternity until he clears his throat.

"Ah, Jisoo You're here already? It hasn't even been 5 minutes" I chuckles awkwardly and I slide my shoulder out his grip.

"yeah, I kind of drove..." I say and his eyes widen.

"You don't even have your permits yet how could you drive!" He slightly yells at me almost spilling the cup of water in his hands.

"I had to see him" I say in a low voice while looking at my feet before staring back at sungjin to see his whole mood changed from worried to pity.

Looking after a guy that doesn't even like me but doesn't mean I have to stop caring.

I don't need anyone to pity me. Especially him.

"Right...uh you mind giving him this when he wakes up?" He says and I nod before he disappears down the hallways.

I turn back around to the door to see Jungkook half awake. i feel my heart light up inside and decided to go in.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

He turns his attention to the door and has a surprised expression on his face. Probably because he didn't expect me to show up but how could I not.

"w-what are you-" he stutters not able to find his words.

"Sungjin told me.." I interrupt him and his body seems tense at my words.

"He took me here? Of course he did..." Jungkook says mumbling the last sentence to himself even though I heard it.

I realize I'm still standing I'm the door way and close it then rush to 'side.

"what happened?" I ask him an he his head falls back on the plain white pillow as he lets out a small breath.

"I'm not really sure, I think I drank too much last night" he explains and I nod.

Jungkook doesn't drink too much since he cares about his health but I wonder what he was drinking about.

I'm about to ask him until I heard a knock on the door and sungjin walked In.

I heard something inaudible come from Jungkook but couldn't make out what it was.

"Jungkook, you're awake!" Sungjin says with a small smile on his face and hugs Jungkook.

"Ah, stop touching me I'm fine" Jungkook whines and both me and Sungjin chuckle at his cuteness.

"I told you stop drinking so much, they don't make your problems any better and here you are in the hospital, wait til mom hears about this" Sungjin begins to scold Jungkook and they soon begin to argue.

 

I just stare at them wishing in my head I had a sibling to share whom I could fight with, cry with, laugh with...

"Earth to Jisoo.."

my thoughts vanished once sungjin snapped his fingers near my face.

"Are you okay? You look tired" he says and I nod.

"No I'm fine just got lost in my head for a minute" I say and look at Jungkook to see him staring back at me.

"Why'd you come?" He suddenly asked and I start to feel uneasy.

Even after that huge fight with him I don't hate him. I still care for him.

I glance at Sungjin not wanting to discuss anything in front of him and he got the hint and cleared his throat due to the awkwardness and left the room.

I felt at more comfortable and finally grab jungkooks hand, holding it tight.

We both stare into each others eyes before I finally spoke.

 

"Jungkook...I'll still care for you even if we're not together, my love for you won't change just know that" I say and look at him patiently waiting for a repsonse

But he says nothing. hes just staring at blank spaces without a single expression on his face.

i feel like he's holding my heart and just squeezing all the life out of it.

It hurts. Why does he have to be like this?

"Please say something" I beg him on the verge of tears.

Jungkook looks at me and I feel him squeeze my hand for a moment a small beam of hope lit inside of me before he snatched his hand out of my grip.

"We're no good for each other Jisoo...i don't want to keep hurting you" he says as his voice cracked half way.

"You've ready hurt me Jungkook and I'm crazy enough to want more because... I love you! Why can't you understand that? what's stopping you from loving me back?!" At this point I lost it. I couldn't hold it back anymore. All the questions, all my pent up anger started coming out.

 

I stared sobbing as Jungkook stayed silent not even looking at me once.

"Please tell me why can't you love me so my heart can be at ease for once! if you want to end this fine but at least tell me wh-" before I could finish my rant Jungkook interrupted me.

As he began to shout those 3 words I prayed that it would be me but...

"I'm in love with Rose!"

It was  _Rose_.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♠♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣


	7. 7

**Episode 7 of The Winners Heart♦**

 

**Jungkook's POV***

"I'm in love with Rose!"

The sobbing stops. Everything is just silent.

I look at Jisoo who seems to have gotten the life sucked out of her. Her now pale face is stained with tears and her eyes are red from all the crying. This just breaks my heart.

This is why I have to end this so I won't hurt her anymore. If only she knew the truth.

"If you knew what was good for you, you'd leave. Now" I struggle to complete my sentence but I know I have to.

I couldn't look at her right now knowing that I'd break any minute.   
But she only stood there continuing to sob and asking why I don't want her.

I do want you. I want you so bad...  
Although That's what I wanted to say I couldn't let the words slip out my mouth.

"Didn't you hear me I said leave!" I shouted this time looking up at her.

Her face had a mixture of sadness and anger before she ran out the hospital room.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♠♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

_I'm so sorry..._

_Don't leave me..._

_Please..._

_If only you knew..._

 

After running out of Jungkooks room I stood in front of the door for a minute to process everything.

How could he just easily move in like that? I know we had something he felt it too so why I he being like this.

What's so special about Rose that I don't have huh? I have everything and more.

I let out a deep breathe and just feel so tired from running away from every situation I've encountered this past week.

So I slowly start walking down the halls of the hospital with my head hung low.

For some reason I'm honestly not surprised he said Rose. Part of me knew it would be too good to be true if he confessed his love for me.

And now we're finally broken up all because of false hope.

I stop walking and look up to see that I'm at the entrance to the rooftop. I sigh and push the doors open and enter the rooftop.

I walk on the white concrete as I head to the rail bars.

I didn't notice anyone else up here so I started balling my eyes out until I hear someone clear their throat.

I slowly look to my left and see a boy with brown hair in a wheel chair. Hes staring at me like he wants something but I just roll my eyes and silently wipe away my tears.

"Are you okay?" He asks me and hands me a tissue. I let look at him for a while before hesitantly taking the tissue and wiping away my tears

"For a hospital you and your boyfriend should know to be a bit more quite, you might wake up other patients", he says why giving me a smile.

"Well you don't have worry about that because we're not even together anymore so we won't disturb your peace" I slightly chuckle and sniff.

there's a long silence before i look over at the guy I'm talking to and my oh my is he hot.

He has brown wavy hair and his skin is slightly tanned which makes him look more beautiful as his skin glowed against the sun.

And his smile...

"Is sometimes wrong?" My thoughts are interrupted when he waves his hand across my face.

I feel a blush creep on my cheeks and quickly turn away from him. I cant believe I got caught staring.

"Ah sorry your just really...good looking" I say sheepishly and he looks almost surprised at the answer which makes my stomach twitch.

Seriously what's going on with me. I'm supposed to be sad Jungkook just dumped me for another girl. In fact I should be depressed but for some reason I'm not.

Maybe because of him.

"Uh thank you, no one ever really told me that before" he says giving me the the brightest smile and I can't help but smile myself.

"By the way I'm Jisoo" I say and hold my hand out for him to shake.

He happily shakes my hand a little too fast causing me to giggle.

"Nice to meet you, I'm hoseok "

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	8. 8

**Episode 8 of The Winners Heart♦**

 

**Jisoo's POV***

"Ah, Hoseok stop!" I shout as I began to run away from him while he sprayed me with the water gun.

"This is revenge for not visiting me last week!" He smiles and continues to attack me with water.

He soon catches up to me and tackle me to the ground.

We're currently in the park right now because he said it was urgent. Of course this is what he meant.

I look up at hoseok only to realize the position we're in and immediately push him off.

I can feel my cheeks rush red and the awkwardness only gets worse.

"S-sorry you didn't get hurt did you?" Hoseok says in concern and helps me off the ground.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, why are you out the hospital so early you could get sick" I say and dust the grass off my black skinny jeans.

A few days after I met Hoseok he told me he had cancer. I was beyond shocked how could someone as happy and joyful like him have cancer.

He's in chemotherapy right now and told me it wasn't too serious but it is. Even though, I try to be as optimistic as I can he still has cancer he could die any moment now.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" he says and I start to become nervous.

Hoseok has been such a big help these past few weeks. I haven't thought about jugnkook once since Hoseok has been by my side.

Its funny we only just met not too long ago and I may just care too much for him. I wonder if that's how he feels too.

I grab his arm and sit us both down on the laid out blanket.

"Don't tell me it didn't work. This is why you should stay in the hospital your life is a risk right now how could you-"

"It did work, Everything in my body is cleared up I dont have cancer anymore!" Hoseok shouts with the biggest smile on his face.

I'm left bilwildered. He's not leaving me? Soon his smile became contagious and I couldn't help but smile just looking at how happy he is.

i scream in surprise when hoseok lifted me off the ground and spun me around while laughing with joy.

"You hear that jisoo I'm not sick anymore! Im free!" He yells and I could feel peoples eyes on us and suddenly feel embarrassed.

"Im so happy for you hobi but put me down people are looking" I giggle nervously.

"Let them look maybe next time I'll need able to take you out on a real date" hoseok says and my heart beat fastens.

Did he just say date?

I think he realized what he said too once he dropped me to the ground a little too rough.

I'm about to say something until my phone rings in my pocket and I take it out.

Its my step mom. I sigh in annoyance knowing she probably wants me home.

I pick it up anyways.

"Hello" I say dreadfully and I can hear voices in the background.

"Jichu darling where are you right now?" She says in her scrawny voice and I roll my eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you its Jisoo!" I growl and I glance at Hoseok who seems curious at whom I'm talking to right now.

"When will you learn your manners you spoiled brat now please I need you to come home right away" she says with a demanding voice and I scoff at her attempt of yelling.

"Im busy right now whatever it is im sure it can wait" I say and I'm about to hang up the phone until she says the words I thought wouldn't come until at least 5 years from now.

"Your father...he's home"

♣♣♣♣♣♠♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

 

****"I'll drive you" Hoseok says but I push him away and keep walking on the way to my house.

"Im honestly done hoseok just go home and rest" I huff and walk faster.

I don't him to meet my messed up family. Ever.

"Please I want to meet your mom" he begs and I chuckled at that thought. Funny how hoseok and my mom had similar personalities but then I quickly remember how wrong things were.

"She's dead" I blurt out and I could hear his foot steps take a halt. I continue walking without looking back knowing that was enough to set him off.

I soon get to my property and put in the pass code for the gate and it opens up.

I rush to the front door and ring the bell multiple times only to hear a loud gasp behind me.

I turn around to see Hoseok with a fascinated smile on his face while he looked at my house.

"Woah you never told me you were loaded!" He exclaims and I feel my eye twitch. Hes so stubborn!

"Yah what the hell didn't I tell you to go home! Get out of here!" I began to hit him of his chest but of course it didn't did me any justice.

My tiny fist were the only ones getting hurt.

"Sheesh! whats the big deal about me meeting your family?" He says clearly not affected by my pointless hits.

"Their crazy people Hobi I'm telling you you'll regret this" I grasp onto the collar of his shirt tying to push him off the steps.

"Im sure their not as crazy as you right now. You're acting like a mad women!" he says and soon enough the door swings open.

We both stop moving and I let go if his collar. I slowly turn around to see an unfamiliar face in my house.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask in confusion and he looks at me with the same expression too.

"You must be Jisoo please come in" he says kind of awkward and I carefully enter my house with hoseok behind me.

"That's weird he's like a complete replica of you but has a penis" hoseok whispers in my ear and I smack his shoulder at his absurdness.

"Jichu darling are you home?" I hear my step moms voice echo through the house as the clank of her heels get closer until she's in full view.

She has on the shortest black dress I've ever seen. Im not even surprised because this is part of her daily slutty attire.

I glance at hoseok who has a very displeasing look on his face. I smirk and already know he's going to regret coming here.

"Wheres my father" I say while crossing my arms but her eyes are stuck on Hoseok.

"Oh who's this fine looking young man" she says and I mentally curse in my head. Does she have to talk like that.

"H-hi I'm Jung Hoseok its such a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kim" Hoseok literally bows a full 90 degrees and I can't help but scoff at him.

He's too damn polite for his own good. If only he knew what a witch she could be.

Hosoek looks at me only to look away in fear after I sent him a death glare. "Wheres my damn father I don't have time for this" I say growing impatient.

She stops gazing at hosoek and finally leads the way to the back of the room. We all stop at the front of his office door preparing to meet the devil himself.

I slowly grab the door handle and open the door making a creek sound.  
Once the door fully revealed the office we all walk in.

His chair is faced around but I know he must've been waiting on me for a long time.

"Appa...you're finally home" I say in the sweetest sincere voice I could pull off knowing he's angry with me even when I haven't done anything wrong.

Why would he come back so early at a time like this.

My heart drops as his chair swings around now facing me.

There the devil sat in a wheelchair with a cane in one hand and my dignity in the other.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

**A/N: btw my wattpad it jisoomyjisoos, the book can also be found on there and I'm combing short chapters together so this book will have less chapters than the one on wattpad, but it's still the same content :)**


	9. 9

**Episode 9 of The Winners Heart **♦****

 

**Jungkook's** **POV***

"Did you do what I told you to?" Rose asks while she walks back and forth in front of my hospital bed. My mood was completely drained. I don't know how long I can keep up this act.

I nod in silence not wanting to even look at her right now.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rose says in a pouty tone and slides next to me in the bed.

"Nothing I'm just tired from all the hard work, breaking up with her was such a pain in the ass, I'm so glad I finely got rid of her" I say with a slight smile on my face and she hums in response.

"Im glad too, that bitch needs to know her place and after that attack she pulled on me she has a lot more than hell coming for her, my father is even thinking of withdrawing his support from Kim's enterprise" Rose spat and I held everything in my not to strangle her right now.

If only I was more careful she wouldn't be black mailing my fathers unfaithful ass.

"You know I love you right?" She says and I cringe and mentally cry for a way out but I know I can't take any risk at this point.

"I love you too"

**Jisoos POV***

"I hate you!" I shout as I rub the top of my head where my dad hit me with his cane.

"How dare you blame me for the breakup? He broke up with me!" I scream at him and he scoffs before the wrench interrupted.

"Because you're not good enough! If you treated him right instead of being an annoying brat he would love you but he doesn't nobody does!" she shouts now taking my fathers side of course.

"Who the hell are you?! Stay in your fucking lane you nasty gold digging hoe hag!" I square up on her but hoseok held me back as my father tried to calm her down.

"Jisoo please, fighting isn't the best option let's just leave" hoseok begs me while clutching my hand tight but I snatch it out if his grip.

"Didn't I warn you that things would get chaotic, you can leave but I have business to finish" I growl and walk back into the same situation I was in.

"Yeah so what me and Jungkook broke why is it such a big deal" I continue

"As clueless as you are you may not know that Mr. Jeon is the founder if our company and now he's rethinking about his investment because of your breakup, he doesn't want bad blood in the family but that's almost inevitable since Jungkook found a new girlfriend" he explains and it files my anger.

So what was I some kind of bait to keep jungkooks dad on our side.

"You don't even care about the breakup, all you care about is your damn wealth and success!"

"Yeah I guess I do, so no matter what you and Jungkook must get back together or I'll do more than kick you out just like I did to your mother" he says angrily.

I just stood there with no emotions on um face as silent tears streamed down my face.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" His voice booms throughout the entire office.

Everyone scurries out including the house guards except hoseok who stands beside me.

I didn't even realize he was holding my hand until he dragged me out of the office.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

"Let me go!" I cry and push hoseok away making him stumble back to the wall in the process.

He groans and looks at his arm with a painful expression.

"You scratched me.." He says in a low voice while covering his arm.

"I-Im sorry but...I told you before that you wouldn't like this. Didn't I warn you! So don't come here crying because you got hurt.." I yell at him and his face is filled with so many emotions I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for I should've listened, I shouldn't have left the hospital, I..." Hoseok starts to get teary until he let's out a painful groan.

"A-are you oka-" before I could finish my sentence he rushed past me and out the door.   
_____________________________

**A few weeks later...**

I sigh as I play with pencil out of boredom not even paying attention to the lesson or anything around me.

I lean my head on my desk and start to think of all the good times me and hoseok had together.

Its been so long since I've seen him, he probably ran away in fear and I wouldn't even blame him.

Who would want to be friends with me anyways? all the friends I do have are either here for my money or want to be on higher status.

Now that I think of it, Hoseok was probably my only real Friend. But now I've pushed him away.

_Hobi if your still out there place come back to me..._  I prayed silently in my head.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even realize the teacher was calling my name until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I look up to see a guy who was towering over me with the most angel like face and broad shoulders.

"Please welcome our new exchanged students" the teacher says and everyone cant keep their eyes off him.

Even the boys are in awe.

"Annyeonghaseyo, my name is Kim Seokjin and I came from Italy, I'm not very familiar with Seoul so please take good care of me" he announces and bows before taking his seat as the other girls squeal.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he sat down.

Have I seen him somewhere before?

Before I could think of anything else I'm interrupted by a girls voice.

"Hello, my name is Lisa and I'm from Thailand" the new girls says with a bright smile and takes her seat quickly on the other side of the room where Jungkook is.

Jungkook and I made quick eye contact before looking away. I keep forgetting we have almost every class together. Guess that was a mistake deciding that when we were still a couple.

"Oh? We're in the same class?" the guy next to me says and I look at him in confusion.

"Uh, do I know you?" I say while raising an eyebrow and he lightly chuckles.

"Of course not, I'm jin we met at your fathers house, him and my dad are good friends and he agreed to transfer me to Seoul" he says and I nod in suspicion.

"Um ok, well I'm kim jisoo, weird we have the same surname huh?" I say trying to lighten the mood since it was a bit awkward.

"I know" he smiles creepily and I suddenly feel uncomfortable. 

"I- I mean your father talks about you so much, I know a lot of things I shouldn't" he says while rubbing the back of his neck and I'm only weird out even more.

Why do I feel like I've know this guy before?

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extra update!

**Episode 10 of The Winners heart♦**

 

**Jisoo's POV***

"So, whats your favorite meal?"

"No"

"Do you like rice? chicken? name anything, I can cook it for you"

"NO"

"What's your favorite colo-"

"Are you serious?!" I finally snap at the annoying boy next to me. For the past class hour he's been bombarding me with stupid questions.

"Do you have to be so nosy, I'm not telling you anything about me!" I growl and he sighs finally giving up and gets back to his work.

"Not like there's anything about you I don't know already" I heard him mumble under her breathe and that was the last straw.

"Mr. Eung Lee, may I pleas be excused from class for a minute" I say out loud already loosing my patience. "M-me too, I think I ate something bad this morning" Jin quickly makes up a lie and I felt the weird stares we were getting from everyone.

The teacher looked at both of us in suspicion before finally shrugging it off. "Sure, just don't take too long" he says and I hastily get out my seat as jin followed behind me leaving the classroom.

The minute we got out the classroom I roughly push him against one of the lockers. "Who the hell are you really?" I question him and he looks almost unfazed by my actions.

his next answer only left me speechless.

"W-what?" Im left in confusion after what he said.

"I didn't know how long I could keep it in, but I had to tell you some day, you don't know how happy I was when they told me I had a sister" Jin says with a huge smile on his face.

I have a brother? Why wouldn't anyone tell me?

I felt a rush of anger flood my body as tears brimmed my eyes.

"You're lying, m-my dad would've told me, hes not that cruel.." I whimper but I knew it was a lie. This is something my dad would keep from me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted answers and I want them now. I rush back into the classroom not caring if anyone stared I just needed to get home.

"Jisoo what happened? Are you okay?" Mr. Eung lee said and tried to touch me but I shoved his hand away and took my things and exit the classroom.

I grab jin's arm and pull him with me as we leave the school building.

"Where are we going?"

"To get answers"

_________________________________________________

**Jungkook's POV***

"Is that your girlfriend?" the new girl next to me suddenly says and I take my eyes off of Jisoo and that stupid boy.

"Uh, your the new student right?" I ask her and she has a slight grin on her face. "You didn't answer my question which means that is your girlfriend" she says while lifting her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Ex girlfriend..." I say quietly still not used to that term. "Oh, sorry..." she says and i shake my head.

"Not your fault" I chuckle. I hear a sudden and familiar voice yell from across the classroom and see jisoo scolding the new boy. I laugh in my head imagining his face when she rejected him. She's so beautiful of course he'd want her. I know she's not over me though. She can't be right?

I did break her heart but I'm hurting too.

"Mr. Eung Lee, may I please be excused from class for a minute" jisoo says in her sweet honey like voice only for the boy to make up an excuse to follow her.

i angrily ball my fist seeing them walk out together. I just wanted to get up right then and talk to her so bad but the look in her eyes when we made eye contact made it almost impossible.

I heard a sudden slam. Like someone was being slammed against a locker and I know everyone heard it too because they soon began to snicker under their breathes.

The thought of jisoo being pinned against a locker and that boy kissing her came into my mind only making me more irritated.

"You seem to care a lot about her if shes your ex" the girl next to me comments.

"Its none of your business" I bluntly reply and she puts her hands up in defense and turns back to her work.

Suddenly Jisoo came back into the classroom but something was off.

Is she crying? She stormed into the room in tears and soon everyone started talking in a worried manner.

"Jisoo are you okay? What happened?" The teacher asked her and tried to console her but she wasn't having it.

She shoved the teachers hand away and everyone gasped in shock. They've never seen jisoo be so aggressive before so it wasn't a surprise to me.

right when I was about to get up, she grabbed her bags and left the classroom.

"J-jisoo!" I shout and run after her out the classroom but it was too late.

I only saw her walking away with the new boy.   
♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

 


	11. 11

**Episode 11 of the Winners Heart♦**

**Jisoo's POV***

 

I bang on my dads office door waiting impatiently for someone to open the door.

It wasn't a few minutes later before one of the guards open the door and without wasting another second, I grab jin's arm dragging him into the office with me.

"Where is he?!" I shout at one of the guards but none of them say anything and that's when I felt a hand grip on my shoulder causing me to turn around.

"Whats all this noise about? And what the hell are you doing at home, shouldn't the both of you be at school" my father says scowling at me in the process.

"Fuck school, you know you have some nerve lying to me for years and years, not telling me that I have a fucking brother!" I shout and he looks almost unfazed by my tone.

He only glances at jin before I felt a sting on the side of my cheek.

"You told her..." My father says and jin looks down in guilt as tears brimmed in my eyes.

"W-why didn't you tell me huh? Why do you have to keep so many secrets from me? Why do you hate me so much!?" I cry and let go of jin's arm.

There was a long silence before my father loudly sighs.

"I don't hate you, brat. You're just too much like your mother, you know, maybe that's why i'm so hard on you" my father says before exiting the room.

After he was out of Sight, jin pulled into a tight hug apologizing for no reason over and over and over again.

But i didn't push him away. I felt my heart race as I never got used to this kind of love and care before. I smile as the warmth took over me.

And for the first time in years I felt truly happy.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•

**Author's POV***

 

Hoseok laid there in the hospital bed with pondering thoughts. He held his phone, debating on calling Jisoo or not.

He soon gave up and let the phone slip out his hands as he suddenly began to feel tired for the 3rd time today. He's been getting weaker and weaker and he's not sure if he'll make it out of here alive.

After that day that Jisoo scratched his arm, he got sick. But Hoseok knew it was his fault because he lied to Jisoo and told her he wasn't sick anymore when the doctors actually told him he got worse. He didn't blame Jisoo at all.

He covered it up so well. The makeup to hide his pale skin, the almost fake smiles he plastered on his face the whole day and the way he was secretly limping due to the tiredness. He just wanted to spend his last days with her before he leaves this cruel, unfair world.

Hoseok lets a tear fall down his cheek as he regretted not saying the things he was supposed to say to her. He wanted to confess his feelings but he thought it'd be selfish, considering her recent family problems.

Now, all that doesn't matter. It's not like shell randomly show up when he needs her. It never worked that way with Hoseok.

There was a light knock on the door and Hoseok peered through the small window on the door but he didn't see a figure until the door opened.

"Eomma?" Hoseok choked out as his only shining hope walked towards him.

"Hosoek, my baby!" Ms. Jung cried as she held her only son in a tight hug. Hoseok felt his shirt getting wet and soon realized she was crying and he couldn't have felt more guilty.

"E-eomma...I'm sorry I worried you, I'm fine," hoseok said with a reassuring smile which only made her cry more.

"Do you know how scared I was when I heard you left the hospital! How could you do that? Did you give up already? You accepted you want to go ahead and die alre-"

"Yah! I said I'm fine, I just had something very important to do..." Hoseok nearly yelled as Ms.Jung flinched at her son's sudden tone.

Hoseok deeply sighed before apologizing to his mom, "I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just tired of feeling suffocated in this room, its been 3 years...Our family really is cursed isn't it"

Ms.Jung pursed her lips as her grip on Hoseok's arm loosened. "Was this thing more important than your life?" She asked and looked him in the eyes for an answer.

Hoseok didn't know how to respond, in fact, he didn't want to respond, but the more he thought about it, the clearer it became.

"Yes..", he answered and Ms.Jung accepted his answer because she knew what it was.

She pretended to not know the fact that she saw Hoseok out and about in the park having the time of his precious and wilting life with a girl she's never seen before. She was like an angel the way she made Hoseok smile like his life depended on it. She resembled that of a magnolia flower, Ms. Jung was left in awe.

She felt happy that Hoseok seemed to finally be enjoying his life more, but not until she found out he never came back to the hospital.

"If you want to see her again, you can just call her to visit you instead of risking your life like that", Ms.Jung ended up confessing as Hoseok gave her a shocked expression.

"H-how did you-"

"You can't hide everything from me Hoseok and I'm more than positive that she doesn't know you have leukemia, call her before it's too late", Ms. Jung said before planting a light kiss on Hoseok's forehead and leaving him there to gather his thoughts.

Hoseok grabbed his phone and dialed the number Jisoo saved on his phone a while ago. He didn't think she would pick up but after the 3rd ring, his heart jumped.

"Hobi?"

 


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad smut lol

**Episode 12 of The Winner's Heart ♣**  


Both Hoseok and Jisoo sat in silence after Hoseok explained everything to her from the start. The hospital, spending that day in the park together, how he lied to her, how he ended up back here again, and his feelings for her.

Jisoo had so many things to say but she didn't know where to start.

"Say something, please, the silence is killing me.." Hoseok said painfully. Jisoo's eyes shot up at Hoseok at that word. _killing_.

"So you lied to me, so what? Everyone lies here and there, but tell me this..." Jisoo said and got out her seat, slowly making her way to Hoseok.

She stopped at what she felt was a good enough distance from him and continued.

"Were you just not gonna tell me until you were gone?" she asked and Hoseok looked down with guilt, his eyes not able to meet hers out of fear that the tears would spill unexpectedly.

"I'm not even upset that you kept this from me, but these feelings..."

Jisoo took a few steps closer to Hoseok and crouched down near his bed to meet his face level. They were now caught in each other's eyes as it seemed like the world revolved around them. It didn't take much time before Hoseok began to lean in.

"They need to stop," Jisoo said, not moving an inch back away from him. Hoseok stopped what he was doing as soon as those words came out of Jisoo's mouth.

He looked at her with a confused expression and almost teary eyes.

"You can't like someone like me Hobi, I'm a terrible person, I'm only going to put you through more hell," Jisoo said and with that she got back on her feet, getting ready to step out of Hoseok's life, but he wasn't having any of it.

"I love you!" that was the only thing that Hoseok could blurt out at the moment.

"I love you so much, please don't leave me Jisoo!" Hoseok cried out as Jisoo stood in the front of the door with her back turned against him.

"You were going to leave me, So why shouldn't I leave you too huh? You were just gonna disappear and never tell me weren't you!" Jisoo finally snapped as she soon began to cry too.

"I was scared and I didn't want you to worry! I'm so-"

"Yeah well guess what? I am worried Hoseok! I'm scared too, but I was never planning on abandoning you because I knew I'd end up falling in love with you! Not once since I've been with you have I thought of Jungkook and it feels fucking good to finally get my mind of the boy who broke my heart! but look, you're about to do the same thing, you're no different than him..."

Hoseoks heart broke at her words. He always thought he was the only one with these feelings but he was wrong. He didn't want to be like this Jungkook guy. He didn't want to be the one to cause his precious angel pain.

"I never wanted to hurt you! I shouldn't have kept this from you, I'm sorry. I'll apologize a million times if I have to, Just know that I never wanted to hurt you. I'm nothing like the others!" Hoseok begged for forgiveness like his life depended on it.

Well, it kind of did. He knew he couldn't live without her even though he'd been holding onto this thin piece of thread for so long. He needed her in order to make it through, he knew all of that now.

"Then prove me wrong!" Jisoo yelled and spun around, finally facing Hoseok.

Her heart began to race as Hoseok got out of the hospital bed and came stomping to her. Without warning, Hoseok crashed his lips onto Jisoo's rosy soft ones. She didn't pull back, she didn't stop him because she actually wanted this.

He kissed her passionately as their lips mended so perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

The kiss began to get heated as their tongues practically salsa danced and their hands began roaming each other's bodies with the sensation they were both feeling that was unexplainable.

They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain himself anymore, Hoseok finally said it.

"Let me have you", he said in a low whisper voice which Jisoo found so pleasing. She didn't even need to reply as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor.

Hoseok's eyes roamed her chest before focusing back on her face which was flushed pink. Jisoo gently grabbed the collar of Hoseok's Hospital gown and leaned in until their faces were inches apart.   


**Jisoo's POV***

 

"a-ah! Hoseok!"~

I moaned loudly as Hoseok began tp pick up his pace while tightly gripping onto my waist. I dig my nails onto his back as he left love bites on my neck before subtly flipping me over on the hospital bed so I could be on top. He then proceeded to slam me down on his dick forcing me to ride him.

"oh my fuc-" I held my mouth as I felt a urging pit arise in my stomach, but Hoseok suddenly slowed down. "Why are you crying? Am I hurting you? We can stop if you want" Hoseok said with a worried expression as I wipe my face not realizing that I was crying.

"N-no, I just...fuck, I'm so happy right now. I like you a lot Hoseok" I said between sniffs and Hoseok gave me a small smile before hugging my waist.

"I love you" he replied but I wasn't too sure on how to respond. I don't know if what I have for Hoseok was love but I'm sure it will turn out to be.

"You don't have to say anything, tell me when you're sure, I promise it's no rush" Hoseok said reassuringly and it caused more tears to trickle down my cheeks.

"You know not being able to cum hurts so please lets finish this" I chuckle in embarrassment but all of that went away before Hoseok puled me back down and went harder and deeper than before.

"I-I'm almost there baby" he moaned and the room was filled with sounds of skin slapping until we both reached our climax.

\------------------------------------------------

I sat in my math class dozed off and away from the rest of the world as my mind went back to a few days ago in that hospital room. I couldn't get Hosoek out of my mind after that. The way he touched me, kissed me...loved me.

It wasn't the feeling of him inside of me, it was the feeling of love he put into it even though he was being rough he still did it with such care.

I'm not sure if I cried because of the lack of sexual contact since me and Jungkook broke up but I knew the way Hoseok touched me was different from the way Jungkook did. I thought Jungook was the only that could make me crazy but Hoseok made me loose my mind.

I sighed due to boredom and discreetly checked my phone to see if Hoseok has called me today but if course there were no phone calls.

Did he just want sex then ditched me? I growl at the thought and shook my mind not believing that he would do something so terrible.

He is sick after all. Maybe I should go see him today and bring him something healthy to eat.

Ah, Hosoek-ssi I miss you.

"Ms. Kim, would you like to tell us what your mumbling about?" Mrs. Yuki, my History teacher said and I immediately raise my head up wondering what shes talking about.

"Who is hoseok?" She asks loud and bluntly in front of everyone and they all looked at me like I was crazy ans began to whisper among themselves.

Shit, I must've said that out loud. Well, there's nothing to be afraid of, im so glad he doesn't go to this hell of a school, I like that nobody here knows him.

"Oh, Hoseok, he's my  _boyfriend"_ I answered boldly and I hear quite a few gasp.

What are they so shocked about? They think I couldn't find another man that quick.

"I can't believe it, it has to be Jung Hoseok" some guy from behind me whispers to his friend and ain't turn around. Intruding the conversation.

"Do you know him? Why does everyone in the room look like theyve seen a ghost?" I question and he looks back at his firend before turning back to me.

"Know him? Nobody knows that guy and if they did, they wouldn't admit it" he chuckles nervously and furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean? He's an angel"

"Angel my ass, that guys the de- uh, never mind, you say you two date right? You should ask him" he said before minding his own business.

I turn around in my desk thinking about what he said.

"Everyone shut your mouths this instant and Jisoo, i better not hear another word come out your mouth" Ms. Yuki yelled and the class was back in order.

Hoseoks surname is Jung but why does that sound really familiar?

Aish! Im just being paranoid, im sure its nothing.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠


	13. 13

**Episode 13 of The Winners Heart ♥**

 

"Jin-ah" jisoo called sweetly before opening her brother's door. Jin looked up and quickly put his phone away in a panicked manner Which caused jisoo to be curious.

"Who were you texting?", jisoo asked as Jin got up from his bed and walked up to her.

"Uh, well its was just...my boyfriend", jin said feeling embarrassed by it.

Jisoo wasn't too surprised at his answer, all those nights Jin would come back home late at night talking to some guy at the front door wasn't so secretive.

"Mm, okay as long I get to meet him you don't have to feel uncomfortable," jisoo said with a slight smile and jin sheepishly chuckled.

"Anyways, was there something you need? Food, a drive, a talk, help with homework?" Jin asked eager to help his sister with whatever she needed.

"Actually there is something you can do. Can you make really good soup?" Jisoo asked and jin nodded almost immediately.

"Extra healthy, like anti-cancer shit, you know?" Jisoo explained and jin laughed and nodded.

"I got it, don't worry" jin reassured her, not questioning why she needed that kind of soup.

Jisoo and Jin have gotten closer in the past few weeks. Jisoo always wanted a sibling and now that she has one she's not one to let go easily.

They've been hanging out a lot to make up for 17 years of lost time together. Jisoo couldn't be happier than she is right now. She felt like life was finally going in the right direction for her but Jisoo has always been unlucky in the worst situations. It just seems like the universe is letting her rest for Just a little while...

_________________________________

_Knock_

_Knock_

I peep through the small window to Hoseok's room and see that he's fast asleep.

I purse my lips deciding to go in or not but eventually open the door and quietly slip through.

I set the wrapped up bowl of soup on the table and pulled up a chair next to me and gently held his hand.

He looked pale and skinny, he must be starting his new treatment already.

I felt a small squeeze on my hand and see Hoseok with his eyes slightly open.

"Oh did I wake you, I'm sorry, I just bought you some food" I explained and he gave me that sunshine smile even though we both know he's in pain.

"Thank you, baby, you're the best," he said before sitting up and giving me a peck on my cheek.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you since that day, I've been getting so tired lately with the side effects of this treatment" Hoseok explained and I nodded understanding what he's going through.

 

"You have nothing to apologize for, you're in a crucial state, I'd rather have you here getting rest than dying to call me every day when you're not well" I smiled.

I then bring the bowl of soup out its bag and grab a spoon. "Can I feed you? its healthy soup, it's supposed to help with cancer and all that" I say and he chuckles.

I swirl the soup around with the spoon and bring the spoon up to Hoseok's dry lips and his eyes literally shot fireworks.

"W-woah! That's amazing! It tastes so good how did you make this?" Hoseok exclaimed with shock from how good the soup was and grabbed the whole bowl from my hands.

I laugh and shrugged off his compliment "I'm a pretty good cook", I say while gently rubbing my nose trying to hide my guilty smirk.

As Hoseok continued to eat his soup, I couldn't help but think of what happened in class today.

 

_Jung Hoseok_

_Jung Hoseok_

_Jung Hoseok_

 

His name rang like bells in my head but I couldn't figure out where I've heard it from. Plus the way everyone reacted in class today was strange.

Did hoseok have some type of reputation I wasn't aware of?

I sighed in disappointment at the thought of Hoseok hiding something from me again.

"Jung Hoseok..."

I heard a spoon clank and looked up at Hoseok to see a frightful expression on his face.

His eyes looked so much darker than they usually were, it was scary just staring at them but then his expression suddenly softened as he chuckled nervously.

"How'd you know my surname," he says with a fake smile plastered on his face and I was quick to make up a lie.

"Uh, I saw it on your visitor sheet," I said and he seemed to believe but I have a feeling he didn't.

"Hobi...are you okay?" I ask him as his face became paler than before. "Do I need to call the nurse?"

I felt his forehead and body and he was burning up. "N-no I'm fine...just stay here with me" he barely whispered and grabbed my hands and placed them on his cheeks.

 

I slightly flinched at how cold they were. there was something terribly wrong.

"Hoseok, baby you need the nurse okay I'll be right back," I said with teary eyes and combed my hand through his hair only to be shocked by some of his hair coming out.

we both looked at the hair in my hand with scared expressions as Hobi began to feel the top of his head only to have more hair coming out.

I didn't know what else to do but to run and get the nurse.

I came back with the doctor and nurses as Hoseok looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Excuse me Miss but you'll have to exit this room", one of the nurses said and tried to push me out the room but I didn't fight back knowing how these things work.

"Don't wait for me..." Hoseok said loud enough for me to hear before the door was finally shut it in my face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

 


	14. 14

**Episode 14 of the winner's heart ♦**

 

**Jisoo's POV***

 

"Don't wait for me..."

My heart dropped at Hoseoks words. Something isn't right, it's just this aching feeling in my chest about Hoseok. There's something I don't know.

I look through the window from the room watching them strap Hoseok to multiple machines and inserting needles in him.

I had this urge to run in there but I couldn't. My hands were near the door nob but my whole body was frozen.

Hoseok's eyes met mines for a second before they finally closed shut. "Doctor! We're losing-"

I ran away from the door before the nurse could finish her sentence. No, I wasn't going to stand and watch him die. I have things to figure out.

Once I was out of the hospital, I immediately grabbed my phone, already having in mind who I should call.

"Hello...yeah Jungkook... It's me"

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

"Why do you need to look through a patients personal files?" Jungkook questions me as I carefully look through the tremendous amount of files in the chairman's office.

"It's for a friend of mine, I think he's hiding something" I mummer without giving him a glance and look through the 'J' files.

"Jang...Jeon..Jo...Ju...JUNG!", I gasp loudly when I finally found Hoseoks file.

I quickly grab the file but a shouting voice makes me stop what I'm doing.   
"What in the world is going on here!" I hear Mr. Jeon yell and I turn around, quickly closing the bin and hiding Hoseoks file behind me but without luck, he saw and snatched the file from behind my back.

"D-dad, we were just-"

"You were just what? I thought you two hated each other's guts, why are in my office and why are going through my files?" Mr. Jeon says while giving me a grimace look.

"We were just..talking about...our relationship," I say, quick to make up a lie.

Mr. Jeon's expression changed from angry to surprised. "Is that so? have you two finally came back to your senses and gotten back together?" He says with a slight smile of his face but I look at Jungkook who's clearly uncomfortable in this situation.

"Well, you see-"

 

"Yeah, we had a long talk and decided its best if we gave this another try, I couldn't possibly see myself with anybody other than Jungkook, right?" I say with a smile and glance at Jungkook who looks very displeased with me right now. I could care less, I'm only doing this for Hoseok.

"How wonderful! I was very scared I'd have to arrange him a marriage since he's been avoided every girl I've introduced him to after you ended things but I guess that won't be necessary anymore!" Mr.jeon beams with joy.

"I'll only take Jungkooks hand in marriage only on one condition," I say and they both look at me with full attention.

"A condition? And what might that be?" He asks me, leaning closer.

"I need that file in your hands," I say and he looks at the file than back to me.

"You do know that if I let you see this file you can go to jail and face some serious time," Mr.jeon says but I shrug.

"This is your hospital, is it not? Nobody is here but us, so who's going to jail?", I smirk and Mr.Jeon makes a tsk sound with his tongue.

"Alright, alright," he says and looks back at the file before his eyes widen. "Why are you looking at Jung Hoseok's file?" He asks me and Jungkooks head looked up at me in shock. Its the same look that boy gave me in class earlier.

 

"Do you know him?" I dodge his question and Mr.Jeon tenses up even more.

"Something like that...Just don't get yourself involved in something dangerous, Jungkook can't marry you if you're dead" Mr.Jeon says and hands me the file.

I take the file from him and bow before quickly walking out the room with Jungkook behind me.

What the hell was all that about? Death? Why would I be dead If it involved Hosoek? I can't wait to open this file maybe I'll finally get some answers. I was about to walk back to the lobby until a hand yanked my wrist in a harsh way and caused me to stumble back.

"Yah! What the hell?" I scream in pain and look at Jungkook, who has an angry expression on his face. "Seriously Jisoo?! Are you crazy! How could you tell my dad all that stuff, do you know what you just did!?" Jungkook yelled and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I saved your ass from an unwilling marriage, you're welcome" I yelled back and yank my wrist out of his grip.

"I can't believe this... You just used me to get some Intel on your stupid boyfriend" Jungkool scoffed.

"Don't call him stupid! You're the idiot who fell in love with fucking Park Rose, out of all people! I'm not gonna be stuck on you Jungkool, I've moved on, let me be happy for once!" I shout and shove past him.

"He is stupid, so fucking stupid, if he wasn't he'd tell you the damn truth and not let you suffer like this..." Jungkook said and I stopped in my tracks.

I turn around to find that Jungkook already disappeared.

His words lingered in my head. What truth? Does jungkook know Hoseok? Doesn't matter, I'm about to find out the truth right now.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠


	15. 15

Episode 15 of The Winners Heart ♦

**Smut/rape warning! Youve been warned**

**Jungkook's POV***

"You did what?!", Rose screams in shock after hearing what happened earlier today.

"I thought she needed help! Turns out she just uses me for her boy toy..." I mutter in disappointment.

"I don't care if she was on the verge of death, do you know what this means? Im not going to get share hold of my dads company if I cant marry you!" Rose shouts, throwing anything shes sees.

"Good! I don't want to marry you Rose, isn't this all too much, this is my fathers mess not mine so why am I being tortured?!" I yell back with twice as much anger.

She scoffs and shakes her head at me disapprovingly as she slowly makes her way to me on the desk.

"Jungkook, how stupid can you get? You know im only doing this to get back at Jisoo plus I really do want you...both Jisoo and I have everything any girl could dream of, but do you know what she has that I don't?" She says while caressing my cheek.

I already knew the answer to her question and let my head fall down in misery.

"That's right so until you stop pretending to love me and do it for real, this. Isn't. Over" she says with gritted teeth before smashing her lips onto mine. The taste of strawberry enters my mouth and it took everything in me not to back hand her right then and there.

She's right even though I hate to admit it. I can't get out of this unless I give her what she wants. I have to give her all of me. No more Jisoo. Just Rose. I sigh and finally for once knew what to do.

I pull away from the kiss and look into her eyes. Those evil and deceiving eyes that got me stuck here in the first place.

"Fine, you want me than you can have me  _baby gir_ l" I whisper seductively in her ear and a soft moan leaves her lips.

"f-fuck me Jungkook" she whines and i begin to smirk.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you  _baby gir_ l" I tease as she became more and more Impatient.

"I said fuck me Jeon Jungkook!" She yells and undresses herself in a blink of an eye, now standing bare naked in front of me. I would be lying if I said her body wasn't a beautiful sight to witness.

"As you wish"

I aggressively grab her hips and turn us around and slam her on the wooden desk I was once sitting on.

She gasp in pain and I grab her wrist pulling them above her and began to leave kisses all over her body.

**Rose's POV***

Before I could speak another word, Jungkook begins to kiss me in places Ive only dreamed he'd kiss.

The touch of his lips on body alone made needy and horny, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Please...I need you In me...fuck me until I can't walk" I beg him and he stops what he's doing and gives me a smile. I could see something different in his eyes and it was anything but lust.

He quickly unbuckles his pants and throws off his underwear somewhere in the room before I could get a good look at his manhood.

My eyes widen in shock. It was huge. Bigger than I had expected. Imagine what its like when its fully erected. sudden fear took over my body as Jungkooks hands roamed my body.

He kisses me hungrily and bites my bottom lip so hard i'm sure its bruised and bleeding.

"Please go easy" I whimper, realizing I won't be able to handle his length since its my first time. He lets out a forced laugh before he harshly spreaded my legs apart.

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago babygirl" he smirks and that's when I realized what was going on. This isn't love, this is revenge.

"J-jungkook wait" I say trying to escape his grip and force my legs back together but he was too quick.

Before I knew it, Jungkook slams his cock inside of me, sending a jolt of pain through my body. I could practically hear my insides rip as he slammed back in me again.

I screamed in agony while he moaned in pleasure as the tears fell from my eyes. He continued to go at an animalistic speed and I waited for the pleasure to kick it but I got nothing but pain.

"P-please..stop Jungkook" I sob but it only made it worse. He swiftly turned me face down on the desk and forced my ass up into the air before pulling my hair and resuming back to his torment on my body.

It wasn't too long before his movements got sloppier and sloppier. "I-Im gonna cum!" He moans before shooting his load in me. Sadly I was able cum after him despite all the pain.

Jungkook pulls out of me and lets me go causing my limp body to rest on the table as weak sobs left my mouth.

In my rear view vision i see Jungkook getting dressed before he came to dress me but I don't let him.

"Stop! d-don't fucking touch me!" I scream at him as he tries to pull my shirt over my head. Of course he doesn't listen to me and proceeds to dress me no matter how many times I hit to stop.

"I know you'll come back for more since that the kind of whore you are, but let me tell you one thing" Jungkook says in a dangerously low voice and coming closer to my ear.

"If you want to test my limits again be my guest, just know it'll be worse than this, I'll fuck you to death if that's what it takes for you to stop" His hot breathe hits my neck sending shivers down my spine before leaving the room like that.

I burst into tears and ball up on the table laying in blood sweat tears, letting all the scenes from before replay in my head.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

**A/N: sorry for not updating for a while, my phone was broken and I was away from home for a while so I couldn't update ;(**


	16. 16

Episode 16 of The Winners Heart ♠

**Jisoo's POV***

I walk into the quiet cafe as the door bell chimes and take a seat at the far back. Anywhere but my house is safer with secrets.

I take a deep breath and set the file on the table in front of me. Somethings telling me not to look at it but im so curious. I went through all that trouble just to get this, it'll be a waste now.

I shake all the troubled thoughts out my mind and finally open the file.   
______________________________  
**FILE #1018245637**

**JUNG HOSEOK**

Age: 19

BOD: 1999, 18, February

Blood Type: O

Status:  **Unknown**  
_______________________________

I look at Hosoek's file in confusion. There's not much here, it should have everything documented on him. And the fact that his status is unknown scares me.

I flipped through his file and find more papers. The one that caught my eye was his criminal records. It was probably filled with minor things so I wasn't too worried but took a look anyways.

_____________________________________

**JUNG HOSEOK: CRIMINAL RECORDS**

CONFIDENTIAL BY THE STATE OF LAW

COURT RECORD

TYPE OF OFFENSE:

Murder  
Kidnapping

 **Accomplices** :

Kim Namjoon

 **Victims whereabouts** :  
Min Yoongi: unknown  
Min Holly: deceased  
Jeon Jungkook: Alive

**Jung Hoseok last whereabouts**

Psychiatric ward of Daegu

____________________________________

By the time I was done reading over this criminal records i was left sobbing. What the actual fuck is this?!

None of this can be true. I refuse to believe Jungkook was even a part of those case yet alone Hoseok being a murderer.

The most shock was finding Yoongi on here. Jungkook and Yoongi used to be the best of friends before me and Jungkooks relationship started, after that he distanced himself then finally disappeared without a word. I knew he had a thing for me but never said anything deciding we were better off as friends.

Did he die? I cry even more at the thought of the boy I was so close to was dead all this time.

"F-fuck" I whimper as I realize people in the cafe were giving me odd and worried looks.

"Ah,miss are you okay?" a deep voice asks me but I don't bother looking up and quickly gather the files and get up.

"Jisoo..." I felt a tug on my arm and turn around to see who it was.

"K-Kim Taehyung right?" I ask him and he gives me a nod. "Are you okay? Your crying a lot, did something happen?" he questions me.

"Yes, well no, I mean...I'm fine, nothing to worry about, please don't tell Jungkook I was here", I say and rush away from him without realizing one of the papers fell out of file.

I straighten myself up and wipe my tears away before heading to that hell I call home well at least I have Jin. 

....

Once I got home, I walked inside and called Jin's name to make sure he was home but I got no response. I sigh and assume he was at his culinary arts class again, but as soon as I walked past his room, I heard muffled noises as if someone was crying.

"P-please Sihyun...it won't happen again, I promise I'll stay out your stuff just don't...I don't want to go back there! you said you wouldn't....ok ok I'll be there just give me some time...I love you"

I heard Jins conversation on the phone but couldn't hear the other person on the line. I quietly knock on his door and I hear stumbling to get it.

Jin's door swings open and even though he wiped his tears away, his red eyes gave it away.

"Jin-ah, why are you crying?" I ask him and he unexpectedly burst out in tears.

"I d-dont know what t-to do...he keeps hurting m-me" Jin sobbed and I dragged him into the room and pull him into hug.

"Who keeps hurting you? Is it your boyfriend?" I ask him and he slowly nods his head.

"Did he hit you? I'll kill him if he laid a finger on you!" I threaten and Jin shacked his head in fear.

"Ani! He keeps lying to me, he's keeping secrets.." Jin says and I sit us both down on the floor.

"Why were you crying?" he asks and I look at him in surprise. "Don't think I wouldn't notice either". I chuckle nervously thinking of telling him or not but he's my brother so I trust him.

"If you tell me what Sihyun lied about, I'll tell you what my boyfriend lied about" I said and Jin harshly slaps my arm.

"Yah I knew it! I knew you were dating someone, I was waiting for you to tell me but you never did, now I'm crying you decide its a good time!" Jin exclaims with a pout and I laugh at his cuteness, but of course he could never be as cute as I am.

"Fine, I'll tell you" he says and pulls out something from under his bed. "I found a photo of some guy and him holding each other like their lives depended on it and accused him of cheating, he told me it was from years ago and even though it was obviously some old pictures I was jealous as fuck and didn't believe him, he got pissed and...I-I just left, yeah, I left, it was a huge argument but I'm trying to make it up to him so he won't be mad at me anymore" Jin said, trying not to cry through his story.

I felt Jin was hesitating and pondering over his thoughts as he told his too obvious lie. He stuttered like he saw a ghost, something worse happened but maybe i'm over thinking what I shouldn't be. I have bigger problems in my hands right now. Literally.

That's Yoongi in the picture! I guess that's Sihyun in the photo but why would he know Yoongi? I've never seen him before. Yoongi looks so much different, he dyed his hair white and looks so happy. I sighed deciding not to think about it anymore, knowing this would be useful later on.

"Well, I think Hoseok's lying about who he really is, I found come crazy weird shit on him today after he just suddenly passed out, If I'm being honest i'm scared that i'm falling in love with him when he's keeping so many things from me, I'm not even sure if I believe them but everything's so sketchy right now I don't know what to believe" I confess and Jin nods listening to every word I said.

"Then maybe you should talk to him and make sure everything okay, from the way i'm seeing it he's got a lot going on, maybe he's doing it to protect you" Jin says but I just shrug my shoulders. I'm pretty sure murder doesn't protect me.

"Mm, I guess we're both unlucky with love huh?" I sadly chuckle and he nods with a sad smile on his face.

"Even through all this, I'm glad I have you here, I'm so glad I came back" Jin admits and hugs my arm while laying his head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you came too" I smile in his embrace and we both sit there enjoying each others presence.

 


	17. 17

Episode 17 of The Winners Heart ♦

**Authors POV***

"If  You make another fucking sound,I'll fuck you till you can't walk and you'll feel me in you for a week!", Yoongi growls before ripping  Hoseok's hospital gown in half. Yoongi stood there for a while admiring Hoseok round ass before giving it a harsh slap, leaving a huge red hand print. 

Hoseok let out a loud whimper then quickly covered his mouth but knew it was too late. He hadn't been active in that area in a long time so he couldn't possibly imagine the pain he was about to go through. 

"Didn't I tell you shut your fucking mouth slut !", Yoongi shouted before harshly slamming his huge dick into hoseok's tiny hole. Hoseok yelped in pain as he felt the first thrust. He could actually hear his insides ripping. 

He held onto the bed's headboard for support as Yoongi began thrusting in and out of hoseok without preparation or lube. Just fresh and raw. 

"Tell me is this the type of shit you and Namjoon did? Did he ever fuck you as good as I did huh?!", Yoongi shouted and gripped onto Hoseoks brown locks, harshly tugging at his hair causing him to shout in pain. 

He knew he wasnt supposed to say anything but he couldn't help it anymore, the pain was unbearable. "I-I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I KILLED HOLLY! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT YOONGI!", but Hoseoks words only angered Yoongi even more which caused him to continuously thrust into Hoseok. 

Yoongi thrust into Hoseok for a good amount of times before pulling out and violently flipping him over his knees. "I'm going to spank you, and I want you to count them. Every time you mess up, we"ll start over. Every time you swear, I'll hit twice as hard", Yoongi said before Hoseok shook his head profusely.  "p-please...I didn't do anything, this isn't fair Yoongi".

"See you're a liar, you just told me you killed Holly now you tell me you didn't. Unfair? I don't think it's unfair at all. What you did to me years ago was unfair so you don't have a fucking say in this", Yoongi growls before he spanks Hoseok hard. "Now count." 

"Y-Yoongi pl-" before Hoseok could finish his sentence, Yoongi gave him another spank on his ass "I.said.count" and with that Hoseok was left sobbing trying to count and not anger Yoongi again. 

......

"F-fifty" Hoseok sniffed and Yoongi gave him another spank, harder than the last and he screamed profanities and felt like dying inside. 

"You're not very good at this game huh? Well your lucky im tired of your shit, I'll be back again tomorrow and just so you dont run away like you did years ago, I have a little something for you", Yoongi smirked and pulled out a long needle object from his bag.

"You see this? This is a tracking device, you know what I love about this? If you remove it you'll go into an electric shock so strong it can kill you", Yoongi states and Hoseok immediately jumps out Yoongi's lap, crawling to a corner since he was too sore to walk.

"Why won't you just kill me already, it's what you want right?" Hoseok says as Yoongi takes long strides towards him.

"Oh that'd be fun but not as much fun watching you suffer", Yoongi smiled then roughly grabbed Hoseoks neck, forcing the needle into the back of his neck before letting go.

Yoongi got and fixed himself before walking to the, he looked back to see Hoseok huddle on the floor traumatized just how he wanted him to be yet for some strange reason he's not happy, he's not satisfied.

"It was nice seeing you again Hoseok", Yoongi sighed and walked out the door.

"Thanks again guys", Yoongi shook hands with his old gang members and gave them each share of money for being his lookout.

"Anytime Yoongs", Minhyuk said and the rest of the boys left after they said their goodbyes.

Yoongi quickly grabbed his phone and dialed a number hoping it would pick.  luckily after the third ring it picked up.

"Hello?", the person on the other line answered. "Hey, I hope you're not still mad at me after all these years", Yoongi said with sly smile and could hear the person gasp in shock, "Yoongi? Is this really you?!".

"Nice to hear from you too, Namjooon"

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠


	18. 18

Episode 18 of The Winner's Heart ♠

**Jisoo's POV***

"We're here", Jin said and pulled up in the school parking lot. After many times begging to take me to school, I agreed. 

"So, where's this Hoseok? Does he go here?", Jin questions while peeking out his window for any signs of him. "Is that why you insisted on taking me to school?", I chuckle.

"He's sick Jin, he doesn't go to school so don't go trying to do anything drastic", I warn him and he rolls his eyes. "How old even is he?", Jin ask and I knew he'd flip his lid if I told him Hoseok was 3 years older than me, he'd tease me about how older he is. 

"We're the same age, don't worry, I assure him and he gives me a look like he doesn't believe me. "Whatever. You should get out or you'll be late to class", he says and I unbuckle my seat belt before noticing he wasn't getting out. 

"Aren't you going to class today, I can't cover for you all the time, you show up at least 2 days a week", I frown at him. "That's because I'm a genius, I learned all i need in Italy, why bother going to learn the same thing over again", Jin tsk'd and I shake my head in disbelief. This idiots gonna drop out soon. 

"Where are you going?" I ask him and he shrugs. "Anywhere I guess", I give Jin a look letting him know I'm not buying his shit. "You're gonna go to _his_  house aren't you..", I say with crossed arms and he stays silent. 

"I know what you said wasn't what really happened, you think I wouldn't catch you trying to aid that huge bruise on your back after dinner last night?", I confess to him and his head drops down on the wheel in defeat and shame. 

"Jin you cannot go back there!", I warn him and he faces me with an angry expression. "You don't know him okay, he made a mistake and wants to talk it out like an adult, what would a child like you know", Jin said, irritation clear in his voice. 

"We're the same age idiot! Just because you look older doesn't mean you are! It doesn't take a genius to know what he did was wrong and that you should stay away from him, You can say he loves you but he didn't show it!", I fire back and Jin looks taken back by tone, but he knows I'm speaking the truth, he's being too stubborn. 

"Get.Out", he growls and I pull my seat belt back on and stay in my spot. "No, you wanna go see him so bad then I'm coming with you", I retort. 

"Seriously why are you being stupid! You have 5 seconds to get out or I'm calling dad", he threatens and I scoff in disbelief. "Unbelievable!", I shout and get out the car, slamming the door hoping it breaks off its hinges. 

Jin drives away loud and fast causing some attention to be drawn to me. I shake it off and calm myself before entering the school building. 

Everything seems same old same old. Except now I have no friends, after Suzy heard about Hoseok she discreetly became distant, thinking I wouldn't notice. Then there's Jennie, she started seeing Taehyung and told me she couldn't be friends with me anymore since I hurt Taehyung's best friend a.k.a Jungkook.

Well, all of them can suck my dick, I don't need people to make me happy, I can be fine on my own.

I made my way to my locker and lucky me, Rosé is just at her locker at the same time.

She didn't make eye contact with me or look nervous at all, in fact she looked almost dead inside. She wore a black hoodie with some nude skinny jeans and her hair was a mess. She looked like she hasn't slept for days. For the first time I was actually concerned about her.

"H-hey", I say but she just stands there doing nothing but dozing off at her locker. I snap my finger in her face and she gasp in shock and gives me a confused look.

"What's up?", I ask her but she doesn't respond, probably due to the fact that i'm causally talking to her like we're friends.

"Uhm...what do you want?", she asks blandly in a low raspy voice. "Are you okay?", I ask her and her eyes start to tear up.

I don't know why but I had this instinct to hug her and so I did just that. I held her head against my chest and let her weep. Almost everyone was witnessing this oddly gross but sweet moment. 

"Why are you being nice to me?", she mumbles and I shrug, I myself don't even know the answer to that.   
"I'm not sure either, I think Jin is rubbing off on me a little", I chuckle.

She pulls away from the hug and wipes her tears away but more keep coming. "I don't know what happened to you but you probably deserved it, karma's a bitch but I'm bitchier", I smile and she scoffs while pushing me away from her.

"But I guess it wouldn't hurt to be nice once in a while, being mean is energy draining so, you might as well take this one and only offer to sit with me at lunch, we don't have to talk but we both have no friends so i'm sure you'll be some company", I offer while gently rubbing her shoulder. She gives me a suspicious look before brushing me off and walking away, well limping away.

I don't know why but this whole situation just screams Jungkook.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 


End file.
